Ren'ai Hunter
dall'album 13 Colorful Character' ---- '''Data di Rilascio' Aprile 11, 2012 Genere J-Pop Formato CD, CD DVD, Single V Data di Registrazione 2012 Etichetta Discografica Produttore Tsunku ---- Cronologia Singoli delle Morning Musume ---- Precedente: Pyocopyoco Ultra 48° singolo (2012) Seguente: One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show 50° singolo (2012) ]] Ren'ai Hunter (恋愛ハンター; Cacciatrice dell'Amore) è il 49° singolo delle Morning Musume ed è stato rilasciato l'11 Aprile del 2012. E' stato l'ultimo singolo di Niigaki Risa e Mitsui Aika come membri delle Morning Musume. Per commemorare la loro carriera è stata rilasciata una Special Graduation Edition che contiene una cover di "Egao ni Namida ~Thank You! My Dear Friends~" cantata da Niigaki Risa. Tracce Regular Edition #Ren'ai Hunter #Watashi ga Ite, Kimi ga Iru (私がいて 君がいる;Io ci sono e tu ci sei) #Ren'ai Hunter (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Ren'ai Hunter #Watashi ga Ite, Kimi ga Iru #Ren'ai Hunter (Instrumental) DVD #Ren'ai Hunter (Close-Up Ver.) Limited Edition B CD #Ren'ai Hunter #Watashi ga Ite, Kimi ga Iru #Ren'ai Hunter (Instrumental) DVD #Ren'ai Hunter (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C CD #Ren'ai Hunter #Watashi ga Ite, Kimi ga Iru #Ren'ai Hunter (Instrumental) DVD #Ren'ai Hunter (Dance Shot Ver.2) Limited Edition D #Ren'ai Hunter #Watashi ga Ite, Kimi ga Iru #Ren'ai Hunter (Instrumental) Limited Edition E (Special Graduation Edition) #Ren'ai Hunter #Watashi ga Ite, Kimi ga Iru #Egao ni Namida ~Thank You! My Dear Friends~ (笑顔に涙～Thank You! Dear My Friends～; Lacrime e Sorrisi ~ Grazie Amici Miei!~) - Niigaki Risa (cover di Matsuura Aya) #Ren'ai Hunter (Instrumental) Single V #Ren'ai Hunter (MV) #Making of #Suki da na Kimi ga (LIVE Ver.) - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki from Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ (好きだな君が（LIVE Ver.）／道重さゆみ・譜久村聖 モーニング娘。コンサートツアー2011秋 愛BELIEVE～高橋愛卒業記念スペシャル～より) Event V "Ren'ai Hunter" #Ren'ai Hunter (Niigaki Risa Solo Ver.) #Ren'ai Hunter (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Ren'ai Hunter (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) #Ren'ai Hunter (Mitsui Aika Solo Ver.) #Ren'ai Hunter (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Ren'ai Hunter (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Ren'ai Hunter (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Ren'ai Hunter (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Ren'ai Hunter (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Ren'ai Hunter (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Ren'ai Hunter (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Ren'ai Hunter (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) Event V "Egao ni Namida ~Thank You! Dear My Friends~" #Egao ni Namida ~Thank You! Dear My Friends~ (MV) #Egao ni Namida ~Thank You! Dear My Friends~ (Close-Up Ver.) #Making of Membri *5° Generazione: Niigaki Risa (Ultimo Singolo) *6° Generazione: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *8° Generazione: Mitsui Aika (Ultimo Singolo) *9° Generazione: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10° Generazione: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka Performance in TV *2012.04.08 Music Japan *2012.04.13 Happy Music *2012.04.22 J-MELO Spring Fest 2012 *2012.04.29 Nakai Masahiro no Black Variety *2012.05.04 Hirunan Desu Golden Week Special Live Performance in Concerto #Ren'ai Hunter #*Dream Morning Musume Special LIVE 2012 Nippon Budokan ~Daiisshou Shuumaku "Yuusha-tachi, Shuugouse yo"~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru Ultra Smart ~Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special~ #*Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ (part of a medley) #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (part of a medley) #*Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Takagi Sayuki, Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Taguchi Natsumi, Otsuka Aina, Ogawa Rena, Murota Mizuki, Yamagishi Riko, Kaga Kaede #*Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze~ - Okai Chisato, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi, Tagaki Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin #Watashi ga Ite Kimi ga Iru #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ Informazioni sulle Canzoni ;Ren'ai Hunter *Testo: Tsunku *Arrangiamento: Hirata Shoichiro *Ritornello: Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, and Takeuchi Hiroaki *Cantanti: **Cantanti Principali: Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina **Seconda Voce: Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho **Cantanti Secondarie: Ishida Ayumi ;Watashi ga Ite Kimi ga Iru *Testo: Tsunku *Arrangiamento, Programming, e Chitarra: Itagaki Yusuke *Ritornello: Fukumura Mizuki and CHINO *Chitarra: Kamada Kouji *Cantanti: **Cantanti Principali: Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, Sayashi Riho **Seconda Voce: Michishige Sayumi, Mitsui Aika **Cantanti Secondarie: Fukumura Mizuki ;Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ *Testo: Tsunku *Arrangiamento: Okubo Kaoru *Cantante: Niigaki Risa Curiosità *Si diceva che Pyocopyoco Ultra sarebbe stato il singolo di Graduation di Niigaki Risa ma le voci si sono dimostrate false. *E' il secondo singolo ad avere una Special Graduation Edition. Il primo è stato Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!. *E' stato il primo singolo delle Morning Musume ad avere 2 Event V's. *La Special Graduation Edition contiene una vecchia canzone dell'Hello! Project cantata da Niigaki perché è stato il membro con la più lunga carriera nelle Morning Musume. *Questa canzone ha delle influenze Dubstep *Mitsui Aika, i membri della 10° Generazione, Fukumura Mizuki, Suzuki Kanon e Ikuta Erina non hanno ricevuto alcun verso da cantare come soliste. *Alla fine del MV, Niigaki Risa muove le labbra formando le parole "Morning Musume, daisuki" che vuol dire "Amo le Morning Musume". *E' la seconda dance shot version nella quale Mitsui Aika è assente a causa del suo infortunio. *Niigaki Risa della 5° Generazione ha lasciato un commento sul singolo su Youtube *E' stato il secondo singolo di Niigaki Risa come leader delle Morning Musume. *La versione Single V è arrivata 8° nella classifica della Oricon vendendo ben 2,874 copie. Posizione nella Oricon Chart Vendite Totali: 49,232 Link Esterni *Discografia: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Giapponese *Testo: Ren'ai Hunter, Watashi ga Ite ga Iru, Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ Categoria:Singoli del 2012 Categoria:Singoli delle Morning Musume Categoria:Singoli di Graduation Categoria:Formazione 12 Membri en:Ren'ai Hunter es:Ren'ai Hunter